The number of websites and services provided by websites is continuously growing. With the development of operating systems (OSs) on mobile computer systems, for many websites, versions having reduced functionality have been created which are adapted to be run on those mobile computer systems. Various functionalities that were restricted in the website version for mobile computer systems are often provided in separate applications for mobile computer systems.
Further development of OSs on mobile computer systems have allowed the creation of a relation between hyperlinks to web pages and individual features of an application; for example, using the App Link technology. In this case, the use of individual features of an application is possible only when the application is installed. Subsequently, the need for installation of applications has been questioned. Accordingly, a mobile application can be divided into parts, depending on the various features provided. This resulted in the creation, for each individual feature, of individual applications downloaded and launched without installation. In one example, this technology was presented by GOOGLE as Instant App.
On one hand, this has resulted in the optimization to use features of a website. However, any malicious application created using the Instant App technology is now able to take malicious actions without installation.
Currently, there are no solutions designed to analyze and detect malicious applications created using GOOGLE Instant App technology.